


Fate/Exodus Galaxia

by BlueLightningAndNexus



Series: StarBlaze [2]
Category: BlazBlue, DCU (Comics), Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Marvel (Comics), Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Grundy is Berserker, Nine is Caster, Retelling of UBW, may continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLightningAndNexus/pseuds/BlueLightningAndNexus
Summary: Set two years before StarBlaze, in the same universe.A retelling of Fate/stay night, in a crossover with DC, Marvel, BlazBlue and Star Wars characters as Masters and Servants. Might continue.
Series: StarBlaze [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773556





	Fate/Exodus Galaxia

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if there are specific summoning chants for all the Servants, so for Avenger and Berserker I just took Rin's summoning chant in UBW for Saber/Archer and modified it for the other two.

The preparations were almost complete. Soon, Caster would be the first Servant in the history of the Holy Grail War to have summoned her own Servant. Caster never settled for anything short of perfection: not in her first life as Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury, nor her second as Great Mage Nine the Phantom, and certainly not now, in a war with everything on the line. 

This little endeavor of hers was no exception. Her new Master--Souichirou Kuzuki--watched as she performed the ritual, his expression unreadable (as Caster had come to expect). Internally, his mind was a storm. 

Kuzki understood very little about Caster, magecraft and the Holy Grail War, but he did understand the gravity of what was happening. Not only was Caster violating a major mandate by summoning her own Servant, but she was skipping over the Assassin-class entirely, moving onto something much more powerful and far, far more unpredictable. 

Kuzuki stood outside the circle (made with the blood of those unfortunate enough to cross her), while Caster stood inside. She looked to her Master. 

“Are you ready?” she asked him. 

He hummed. “Are you sure this will work?”

“Positive,” Caster replied. “Do not doubt my abilities, they are stronger than you know.”

Caster held out her hand, and began speaking the old tongue, the language from the Age of Gods, long since lost to man. To her Master, it sounded like nonsensical gibberish, incomprehensible to his mortal ears. 

Energy gathered in the palm of her hand. The blood runes on the floor began to glow. 

Great Mage Nine had once been human, but no longer. Now, she was a Heroic Spirit. The summoning process should have been immensely painful, white-hot mana flowing into her Magical Circuits in the same way magma flows from an eruption; but instead, the process was as easy as breathing, as natural as talking, as simple as any other spell. 

“From the elements of stone and iron...from the master of the blade...from the forked road leading to salvation, to retribution...fill, fill, fill, fill, fill.

“Heed my words, my will creates your body, and your shadowy knife forges my fate. If you heed my Grail’s Call, victory will be at our side. I shall be all that is pure, that is true in this world. Seven heavens, gather together.”

The magic crystallized, and erupted from the circle. 

“Come to my side, guardian of the Force!”

A shockwave was sent through the room, nearly knocking Kuzuki off his feet, and a fountain of red, orange and yellow mana erupted from the circle. 

Kuzuki covered his eyes, the light was threatening to blind him. When the mana finally stopped, when Caster was visible again, a new man stood next to her. 

He was tall, taller than Kuzuki by a few centimeters. He had dark brown hair, hanging down his neck in a mullet. His body was covered by a black cloak, but underneath it, Kuzuki could make out what looked like body armor. Steel blue eyes found Kuzuki’s gaze; a long scar went over one of Avenger’s eyes. The man’s right hand--covered by a black glove--reached for a strange metal device strapped to his belt. 

“Are you my Master?” the man asked Kuzuki. He didn’t sound glad to be here, not in the slightest. His tone dripped with annoyance, bitterness, but deeper than that, a level of confusion. 

“ **I** am,” Caster said, stepping into his line of vision. “My name is--was--Nine, but now, you may call me Caster. You are my Avenger-class Servant, yes?”

The man narrowed his eyes. Was it a trick of the light, or did they just change color? They looked almost yellow now. “A Servant summoning a Servant? The galaxy must’ve gone mad.”

Nine smirked. “What do you wish for me to call you, Avenger?”

The man glowered. “Anything but that, I don’t much care for that title. Call me the name I used in life.”

“Which is what?” Kuzuki asked. 

The Avenger turned to him, pulling out the saber. He pressed a red button on the side, and a blade emerged, a vibrant blue that lit up the dark room. 

“Call me Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker.”

_____________________________________________________________________

In the forests outside Einzbern Manor, the two homunculi finished a summoning circle of their own. 

“The preparations are complete, Miss Illya,” Leysritt said. 

Illyasviel von Einzbern looked to her left at the maid. Leysritt was taller than Illya, but that wasn’t saying much. In the mid-afternoon sun, her crimson eyes were practically shining. 

“You may begin now, Miss Illya,” Sella said. Her tone lacked the robotic monotone of Leysritt, replaced with the enthusiasm of a teacher watching their pupil grow. Her expression glowed with pride. Sella had only existed in this world for a couple years, but she spent every waking day teaching Illya to hone her magical circuits. Summoning a Servant in the Holy Grail War would be the apex of Illya’s magecraft. 

Illya nodded at the two of them and held out her hand. In contrast to the dark red mana created by caster, this was a brighter, more vibrant blue. 

Being a homunculus herself, Illya didn’t usually feel too much pain when performing magecraft. The closest thing she felt was a slight burning in her forearms when using certain spells or summoning familiar. But her body was over 70% mana circuits, and right now, they were all surging with an indescribable energy; not the normal burning fire, but a cold, howling energy that left her feeling hollow and frozen. 

“From the elements of earth and shadow...from the master of rage...from the forked road leading to resurrection...married on a Wednesday, christened on a Tuesday...fill, fill, fill.”

Each word had been rehearsed thousands of times, every waking moment for the young Einzbern heir. It was high time her family won the Holy Grail War, and she needed to pull out all the stops. The solution was simple: how would her fellow Masters defeat a Servant that was already dead? Combined with her expert-level magecraft and her familiars, and Illya could practically taste victory already. 

“Heed my words, my will creates your body, and your rage creates my fate,” she chanted. “If you heed my Grail’s Call, our enemies will stand no chance. I shall be all that is strong, that is right in this land. Seven heavens, gather together.”

The summoning circle started glowing a deep yellow, which transformed into a fiery orange. 

“Come to my side, berserker of the dead, persona of the Grey, born on a Monday!”

The mana didn’t erupt like it did with Caster and Avenger. Illya watched in awe and excitement as a thick, purple fog emerged from the summoning circle. The fog took shape, forming pale hands, oversized arms, rotted teeth, empty eyes, and a hideous, grotesque face. A torn coat formed around the creature’s body, concealing rotted flesh and hundreds of battle scars. 

Sella exchanged a look of doubt with Leysritt, each maid too afraid to voice their fears.  _ Will this really work? Is this truly the best choice? _

Illya herself had no such doubts. Her plan was perfect. Now, she was in control of a zombie personifying “the Grey,” a monster that could fight on even footing with even the most powerful of mages, heroes and metahumans. 

The zombie was fully formed within seconds, kneeling before the Einzbern heir. The corners of Illya’s mouth tugged up in a small, almost childlike smile. 

“Welcome, Solomon Grundy,” Illya said, as she put a hand on his dusty white hair. “My Berserker.”

_____________________________________________________________________

“Where the hell am I?”

The Lancer known as Cu Chulainn, demigod child of Dechtine and Lugh, was expecting to be summoned in front of one Master, not several. 

He was in some kind of...penthouse, maybe? It seemed overwhelmingly sterile, as if it’d just been built yesterday. The floor was a thick marble, the ceiling low, and the walls a barren, lonely white with no decorations on them of any sort. 

Glancing across the room from left to right, Cu noticed four different figures. In the center was a tall, fair-skinned woman in a silky emerald-colored robe. Cu could feel the magic radiating off her in waves, but it felt older, older in the way a dead language rolls off the tongue. 

“Now, Lancer, is that really the first impression you want to make?” Enchantress asked. “Welcome back to the land of the living, Cu Chulainn.”

Loose strands of sapphire-colored hair hung over his ruby eyes. Blue armor covered him from neck to toe, and Cu felt the comforting grip of his Gae Bolg in his right hand. “Oh, you know me?”

“Of course,” she said. “We know all about your prowess, and we think you’re perfect for the mission.”

Lancer looked to the Command Seals on her hand, but they didn’t glow the usual red. They gave off a faint, ancient aura, turning the Seals a dull forest green. “You…” Lancer said, “aren’t entirely human, are you?” he asked her. 

Enchantress shrugged. “I suppose you could say that,” she said with a smirk. 

“And I take it you’re the Master I’m supposed to respond to.”

“Not just me,” Enchantress replied, holding up her left hand. “Throughout this war, I want you to respond to  **all** of us, not just me.” The Command Seal burned and then faded; Lancer was overwhelmed by the coercion of the Command Spell’s mana, creeping around him like a shadow in the night. 

“A Command Seal right out of the gate?” Lancer asked. “And a whole crowd of people trying to win the War? This timeline...you people really are full of surprises, aren’t you?”

On the woman’s left was a bald, sharply-dressed man in a three-piece suit, with the cold piercing eyes of a magus but none of the mana. “Please, Amora, let’s at least explain our intentions first,” he said. His tone was affable, but Lancer sensed there was more to him than meets the eye. 

“Amora?” Lancer asked, eyes fixated on the green-clad sorceress. “Is that what you want me to call you?”

She shook her head. “That is my name, yes, but please. Call me Enchantress. Most people already do.”

“I’m Luthor,” the bald man said. “Lex Luthor.”

To Enchantress’ right were two more people. One was a scrawny man in a dark brown suit, the helm of which stopped just above his ankles. He was fiddling with some kind of green chain in his right hand. “Hazama,” he said, a friendly, wide smile on his face, juxtaposed against the darkest, most serpentine eyes that Lancer had ever seen. “Charmed to meet you,” he said, with a tip of his hat. 

The fourth and final individual was a petite woman, covered from head-to-toe in robes and garbs, revealing only her tan complexion and piercing green eyes. From the outlines in her clothing, Lancer could tell that she was muscular, with a toned body trained to fight and kill. “Shira Brie,” she said, “but please, call me Lumiya.”

Cu could feel the magical energy from Enchantress, Hazama and Lumiya. Individually, their mana was already peculiar (he wasn’t even sure that was magic emanating from Lumiya); all together, it created a cacophony of sensation that threatened to overwhelm him. But strangest of all, that Luthor man seemed to have no mana whatsoever. 

“The four of us seek the Grail to eliminate our enemies,” Enchantress explained. “We believe you can do that for us, Lancer.”


End file.
